I can't live without you! Eli X Sakura
by zelosgirlforever21
Summary: Eli moves back to England but was it a mistake? As a new power surfaces Sakura and Eli realise they need one another.
1. Chapter 1

I can't live without You Eli X Sakura

I do not own cardcaptors or CLAMP though i wish i did truly.

Chapter 1- A new kind of magic

"You're going back to England?"

Sakura frowned as Eli nodded his head.

"Yes now that all the cards are transformed there is no need for me to be here."

he told smiled sadly.

"I'm really going to miss you Eli."

she murmured. Eli smiled some.

"Oh who knows i'm sure we'll see each other again."

he assured her. Sakura nodded and smiled more as she watched him walk away in the park. She sighed some hoping that were true and proceeded to walk walked the oposite direction and gripped his backpack a little. He felt something unsettling but couldn't tell what it watched Li run past him trying to catch up with Sakura and narrowed his eyes. It put a bad taste in his mouth.

"SAKURA WAIT UP!"

Li called to her. She stopped and smiled some him walking beside her.

"Did you talk to Eli?"

Li asked her.

"Yeah he said he was moving back to England."

she sighed.

"It makes sense just like there's nothing for me to do either."

Li told Sakura.

"You're leaving too?"

Sakura pouted more. Li blushed some seeing her look so upset feeling guilty.

"W-Well i don't have to leave right away..."

he admitted.

"Good! I'd be lonely without you around Li!"

Sakura beamed poor Li turning three shades of red.

"Uh sure..."

he squeaked.

"Hey you guys!"

Madison smiled catching up with them.

"I heard Eli is going away is that true?"

she asked. Li gave her a look.

"Oh well. Never mind that! How about we go see him off at the airport!"

she suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

Sakura smiled.

"You'll come too won't you Li?"

"Eh!? Um...i...guess so..."

Lii murmured looking away. He had a hard time when it came to Sakura saying no.

"Great! So we need a goodbye gift!"

Madison suggested. Sakura tried to think about it before blushing some. She thought about the teddy bear she had made and how Eli had fixed it for even though he caused her trouble. But he had helped her too by transforming the sword card and the fly card.

"I think i already have one."

she admitted.

"Great! Then lets go! Come on!"

Madison exclaimed and pulled Sakura ahead happily. Li groaned not liking this one bit as they arrived at the airport. As Madison predicted sure enough Eli was there waiting Ruby and Spinner were looking around Spinner being careful not to be seen.

"ELI!"

Sakura cried out with a smile as she hurried over to him out of breath.

"Don...Don't leave...yet..."

she huffed. Eli looked surprised but smiled.

"My plane isn't going to be here for a bit so i have some time."

he told her.

"Oh good!"

Sakura smiled happily before she blushed and held out to him a gift bag. Bewildered he took it and his eyes widened when he pulled out the bear he'd cast a spell on.

"You sowed it's ear back on."

he smiled.

"I want you to have it. We'll all miss you...I'll miss you..."

she frowned.

"...Sakura..."

Eli murmured feeling something overcomming him. Li glared at Eli hating him more and more each time he saw him.

"Thanks. I'll treasure it."

he told her with a sincere smile. Sakura smiled and nodded trying to hide her tears before his plane was 't

"Well that's my flight. Take care everyone." he told them. Sakura grabbed his hand as if trying to say something with her eyes that her mouth couldn't say.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sakura..."

he told her before breaking off and vanished from her sight.

"Eli..."

Sakura murmured. Madison frowned as did Li. Sakura went on home and stayed in her room. Kero was playing his video games as normal her staring out the window. She felt tears start to fall down her face. What was this she was feeling? She wondered. Heart break? It was a new feeling to her. Being apart from him was tearing her apart. A new card formed from her power a card called love. She gasped seeing it but held it close to her, her tears falling onto it. Sakura was sure of it now. It was love a new kind of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Regret

The plane took off as Eli watched the ground dissapear sighing as he soared up into the sky. Spinner was stick in his back Ruby next to him humming happily.

"Aw why so glum master!?"

she questioned.

"hmm? I'm not glum in the least."

he told her.

"Then what's with all the sighing?"

Spinner asked as Eli gazed out the window not noticing he himself was holding Sakura's teddy bear close to him.

"Not to mention holding that teddy bear."

Ruby added. Eli looked confused before he was shocked noticing him holding it as well. He put it back in it's gift bag hesitantly before feeling his eyes swell with tears.

"...Master..."

Runy murmured shocked.

"Oh don't worry it's just the sun..."

he told them wiping his eyes.

"I think it's more than that."

Spinner told him before he squeaked being stuffed into the back under the seat more.

"quiet you."

he told him. Ruby laughed.

"Serves you right Spinny baby!"

she told him.

"Quiet both of you!"

Eli exclaimed both stopping afraid to make their master any angrier. It was then the whole sky was eclipsed in darkness purple lightning flashing through the sky. It struck the plane everyone screaming as Eli gasped feeling the plane jerk his eyes widening seeing the wing on fire before it broke off.

"OH NO!"

Ruby cried.

"Master what are we going to do!?"

she questioned as Eli held onto the seat tightly and took out his key from his shirt safely having been tucked undernethe it.

"Powers of the day and the night Sun and Darkness unleash your might! Release!"

he called his staff transforming. He cast a spell placing a protective barrier keeping the plane from crashing and used all he had to lower it down in the sea the inflatable tubing taking care of the rest. Eli turned his key back everyone looking distraught as to what had happened but grateful they are ok. Spinner came out of the bag dizzy from neing shaken up so much.

"What on earth happened?"

he groaned. Eli narrowed his eyes feeling a strong magical energy but it was not his nor Sakura's. It was beyond them far beyond them. He looked up into the sky feeling the pull of the moon and the sun.

"...Are you alright Sakura?"

he wondered.

Sakura was on summer break with not much to do except her summer homework. She groaned it only bringing up memories of the move card and trying to get the hungry pig book back. She tried to attempt her math homework but it was no use all her algebra looked like Eli's face.

"Man it's so hot and i'm so tired..."

she whinned.

"Cheer up kid! And lets go get some sundaes!"

Kero beamed sitting beside her.

"Well that does sound good."

she admitted.

"Maybe i'll invite Julian over!"

Sakura smiled.

"I think he's with Tory trying to work on the summer homework as well."

Kero pointed out.

"Now come on! Ice cream Ice cream!"

he exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"

Sakura cried and got on her blades and skated down to the ice cream shop near the library. She waited for the employee to scoop the ice cream and noticed a tv watching it. Her heart sunk hearing a plane headed for london had an accident.

"No...it can't be..."

she murmured before she was handed her ice cream. She could feel tears at the rim of her eyes and screamed hearing thunder it being a downpour.

"Yuck..."

Kero muttered hidden in her bag. He then narrowed his eyes feeling something strange before shadow like beings started rising out of the ground. Sakura gasped shaking seeing what she was up against. It was just like the shadow card only this felt more evil.

"Kero..."

Sakura cried before Julian appeared soaking wet.

"Sakura!"

he called before reverting into Yue him hurrying over to her. Kero turned into his true form everyone already having left the ice cream shop.

"Yue what's going on!?"

she cried looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Im not sure...but this is no ordinary magic..."

Yue told her. Kero and Yue looked at eachother and nodded. Yue grabbed Sakura and flew her up the roof. Kero blasted at the shadow like being with fire.

"It's not working!"

Kero exclaimed a lightning blast comming out all of a sudden Li showing up out of breath soaked in the rain.

"Watch out their dangerous!"

Li told them and started fighting them off with his sword hacking and slashing.

"...Li..."

Sakura murmured and started crying scared.

"Oh Eli..."

she wept as Yue held her protectively.

"I have no idea what card to use..."

"Sakura! Fight Fire with Fire!"

Kero called out. Sakura nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Oh key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!"

she called forth her staff and pulled out shadow.

"I call upon the powers of my star ancient forces near and far Shadow!"

she cried unleashing it but even the Shadow shruggled against this new enemy.

"It's not working!"

Sakura cried worried before Spinner in his true form appeared helping Kero and Ruby helping him out as well. Yue's eyes widened seeing Eli was back. Sakura gasped and leaped off the roof seeing Eli was below. Caught of guard he quickly caught her and held her close to him. Feeling her warmth again it made him so happy he couldn't explain it.

"Im so glad your ok! I heard what happened to the plane!"

Sakura cried.

"worry not im fine as is everyone else."

Eli offered a smile. Li growled not happy to see him and just when he thought he'd have a shot with Sakura. {damn it...} he thought to himself.

"Lets focus people!"

Yue exclaimed. For some reason he felt slightly irritated with Eli being so close to Sakura. Was it because Eli resembled Clow Reed? Or was it perhaps because Sakura was in his arms?...


End file.
